So Close Yet So Far
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Gadis itu memandang kearah lapangan sepakbola dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata senada dengan rambutnya, dan bertulang rahang yang kuat dan tegas itu sedang mencetak gol kemenangan untuk timnya/Warning! OOC! AU! TYPO! Baca dan jangan lupa review-nya...


Naruto FanFiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**So Close Yet So Far**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much Typo, _**OOC! **_, AU, and so much more

Read first and give me your review… It's my pleasure..

Pemeran Utama :

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata Hyuuga

**Please enjoy my story…**

Gadis itu memandang kearah lapangan sepakbola dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata senada dengan rambutnya, dan bertulang rahang yang kuat dan tegas itu sedang mencetak gol kemenangan untuk timnya. Gadis dengan mata berwarna abu-abu itu mampu merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak keras ketika ia melihat pemuda itu tertawa senang dan disambut teriakan bahagia dari timnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga ikut menyumbang senyuman untuk pemuda itu. Setelah puas tersenyum, gadis berkuncir dua itu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kanvas dihadapannya masih berwarna putih dan polos, yang menggoda para pelukis untuk melukis sesuatu diatas kanvas kosong itu.

Jadi mulailah gadis itu melukis sesuatu diatas kanvas kosong itu. Wajahnya terlihat serius ketika melukis, namun juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Dia melukis dengan penuh perasaan, seolah-olah seluruh perasaannya berada di dalam kanvas itu, dan jika ia tidak menggambarnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, perasaannya akan tercerai berai. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah lukisan pun jadi. Lukisan yang sama setelah satu tahun ini ia lukis. Lukisan pemuda berambut hitam yang selama ini ia pandangi saat bermain sepakbola.

Itulah kesehariannya setelah pulang sekolah satu semester ini. Berdiri di ruang lukis (yang untungnya menghadap langsung kearah lapangan sepabola) sambil memandangi pemuda itu bermain sepakbola dan melukisnya diam-diam.

Kelereng abu-abu miliknya bergulir kearah lapangan sepakbola dan ia melihat anggota klub sepakbola sedang berkemas dan diiringi dengan candaan. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia mulai berkemas, memasukkan peralatan lukisnya (pensil, roti Jerman, dan cat), dan berjalan menuju halaman sekolah setelah ia mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruang Kesenian.

Gadis itu berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Dari sebelah kanannya, cahaya senja mengecup gadis itu sehingga warna rambutnya yang sekelam laut malam tampak beriak-riak, seakan-akan lautlah yang memberikan sebagian warnanya hanya untuk rambut gadis itu.

Setiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu mendapati koridor yang sudah sepi, dan ia tahu itu hal yang wajar. Bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan berjam-jam yang lalu. Yang masih betah di sekolah hanyalah siswa siswi yang memiliki kegiatan klub atau dengan guru. Kaki jenjangnya masih melangkah santai sampai ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya bersama dengan teman-teman klubnya.

"Gol yang bagus sekali tadi Sasuke. Apalagi saat si babon itu berusaha menghadang bolanya yang pada akhirnya gagal, seperti habis ditampar mukanya!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Tawa dan seruan persetujuan terdengar sampai ke indra pendengaran gadis berkuncir itu.

"Hinata? Kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya suara _baritone _yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis ayu itu melirik kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata yang sama dengan matanya. Hanya saja mata pemuda itu menunjukkan keseriusan bukannya kelembutan.

"_Nii-san_…aku ada klub," jawabnya mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Dia merasa gugup karena sekarang pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu, sedang melihat kearahnya dan untuk beberapa saat mata mereka bertemu. Hitam bertemu abu-abu. Dengan susah payah Hinata memutus kontak mata mereka dengan melihat kearah langit senja.

"Ini Hinata, Neji?" tanya sebuah suara. Hinata dan Neji melihat kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyum seterang matahari sedang memandangi Hinata. Yang dipandangi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Pemuda itu memandangi Hinata dengan raut berpikir.

"Dia berbeda denganmu ya," ucapnya polos.

"Tentu saja _Dobe_! Neji-_senpai_ laki-laki dan adiknya perempuan," ucap suara _baritone _yang sukses membuat jantung Hinata melayang langit ketujuh.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Teme_! Tentu saja aku tahu perbedaan mereka secara fisik! Maksudku… Ah sudah! Lupakan saja. Hinata-_chan_ ikut klub apa?" Peralihan pertanyaan yang mendadak itu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Lukis," jawab Hinata singkat sambil memandang kearah lain selain pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu. Gadis itu memandang kearah kakaknya. "_Nii-san_, kita pulang?" tanyanya. Ni hanya mengangguk singkat dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Kita pulang duluan ya. _Jaa minna,_" pamit Neji sembari menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau klub ada yang sampai jam enam sore dan bukannya klub lukis sudah tidak begitu aktif?" ucap Neji di perjalanan pulang. Hinata memandangnya seraya mencari alasan.

"Yah… Klub sepakbola juga sampai sore kan?" dia memutar balik pertanyaan. Neji memandangnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya singkat namun tak berkata lebih jauh. Keheningan terjadi lagi.

"_Ano_… _Nii-san_, Yang disebut _'teme'_ itu siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan usahanya menutupi kegugupan dan debaran jantung.

"Oh, itu Sasuke Uchiha. Adiknya Itachi Uchiha," jawab Neji singkat. Dia menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. "Tumben sekali kau bertanya. Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak… Aku… Hanya penasaran," kata Hinata dan disaat bersamaan dia melantunkan nama itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

BUAGH!

Hinata jatuh terduduk di pinggir lapangan setelah ia menabrak seseorang. "_Gomenasai_," ucapnya seraya berdiri. Orang yang ditabraknya juga ikut berdiri.

"Hn," gumam sebuah suara yang membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dia melihat kearah orang yang ditabraknya dan detik itu ia ingin menggali kuburan sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depannya dengan membawa setumpuk folder dan beberapa selembaran.

Hinata berhenti bernapas saat itu juga. Nyawanya seolah sudah melayang keluar dari raganya meninggalkannya dengan melongo di depan kakak kelasnya. Sasuke memandangnya cemas, sekalogus penasaran. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir melihat Hinata yang hanya melotot kearah Sasuke.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam tanpa proses merah terlebih dahulu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga ia merasa rusuknya nyaris patah dan perutnya terasa melilit. Dia berkata sesuatu namun hanya terdengar seperti kumur-kumur, bahkan dia sendiri tak yakin apakah dia masih bisa bersuara.

Dia lebih tertarik melihat sepatu phantofel-nya disbanding melihat wajah tampan adik kelas kakaknya sampai sebuah suara menyentaknya,

"Maaf, tapi kau menghalangi jalan," ujar Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata menyingkir dari koridor dengan bergumam "maaf" sangat kecil. Rasa malunya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia meremas ujung kemejanya dengan tangan berkeringa dan gemetar.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hinata mengamatinya sampai ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ketika Hinata mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, selembaran yang tertera di mading sekolah menarik minatnya.

"Ini…"

.

.

.

"_Konnichi waa_," kata Hinata seraya memasuki ruang klub Palang Merah Remaja.

Ruang Klub Palang Merah Remaja mirip dengan UKS, namun sedikit lebih kecil. Jika UKS memiliki sepuluh ranjang untuk orang yang pingsan saat upacara, ruang klub PMR hanya memiliki lima ranjang. Hinata mengasumsikan untuk cadangan sekaligus melakukan simulasi atau latihan.

"Ada apa? Mau obat sakit perut dan pusing?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikagumi Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di salah satu meja dan sedang menulis sesuatu disana. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Hinata gemetar saat itu juga. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"B-Bagaimana caranya mendaftar jadi anggota PMR?" tanya Hinata setelah ia mendapat keberaniannya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Jarang ada yang mau ikut klub membosankan seperti PMR, namun gadis itu datang dan mendaftar.

"Kebetulan sekali, kami sednag kekurangan anggota. Banyak anggota yang keluar. Nih, formulirnya," jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan selembaran formulir pendaftaran. Hinata mengambilnya dengan gemetar.

"A-Apa harus diserahkan hari i-ini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, besok juga bisa. Ini membutuhkan tanda tangan orangtua. Besok saja kau kesini lagi," ujar Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia keluar dari ruang Klub PMR dengan perasaan yang mendebarkan.

Dengan begini, ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha!

.

.

.

Siang itu, Hinata berdiri di ruang klub lukis. Ia sendiri lagi, karena anggota klub lukis hanya dia seorang. Ah! Atau mungkin sebenarnya klub lukis sudah tidak aktif lagi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, namun Hinata masih memakainya sebagai sarana men-stalk kakak kelasnya itu.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia mengamati Sasuke dengan perasaan berdebar namun miris. Dia dekat, namun juga Hinata tak sanggup mencapainya. Namun hari ini, rasanya ada yang berbeda, Sasuke melihat kearah ruang klub lukis dan tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke, gadis itu memandang kearah sini lagi," kata sobat Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri terengah di tengah lapangan hanya mendengarnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tak peduli. Naruto berdecak sebal.

"Dia selalu ada saat kita bermain sepak bola. Mungkin dia mengamati seseorang?" Naruto menyatakan hipotesisnya.

"Oh? Lalu?"

"Mungkin saja dia naksir seseorang disini," kata Naruto lagi.

"_Dobe_, mungkin saja dia menunggu kakaknya," kata Sasuke mencoba berlogika dengan sobat sedari kecilnya itu. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal jika asumsinya ditolak.

"Kalau dia menunggu Neji-_senpai_, kenapa ia tak menunggu di pinggir lapangan saja? Lagipula dia bilang dia ikut klub lukis. Demi Madara Uchiha yang bangkit dari kubur, klub lukis sudah tak aktif sejak tiga tahun lalu!" Naruto mengeluarkan argumentasi lagi.

"Terserahlah," ucap Sasuke cuek. Namun ia memandang kearah ruang klub lukis dan onix hitamnya menangkap sosok Hinata berdiri di belakang jendela. Gadis itu menatap kearah lapangan sepakbola. Sasuke mengamatinya lalu, bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tipis namun sangat bermakna.

.

.

.

"_Konnichi waa_," kata Hinata begitu ia sampai di ruang klub PMR.

"_Konnichi waa_," balas sebuah suara gadis. Ruang klub PMR masih sama, namun yang duduk di meja itu bukan Sasuke, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. "Temari-senpai," gumam Hinata saat melihat kakak kelasnya itu. Temari tersenyum.

"Halo Hinata. Apa kau butuh obat?" tanya Temari. Hinata menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran," jelas Hinata. Temari menganggk paham.

"Kami sedang kekurangan orang, jadi aku senang kau ikut klub ini. PMR tidak begitu tenar," ujar Temari sambil mengarsipkan formulir Hinata.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai aktif?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Jumat. Kau bisa kemari hari Jumat siang sesudah pulang sekolah," jawab Temari. Hinata mengangguk paham dan berpamitan.

**Jumat Siang**

Saat Temari berkata bahwa PMR kekurangan orang, Hinata mengira bahwa anggotanya tidak begitu sedikit, namun dia menarik kembali ucapannya. Anggota PMR hanya terdiri dari lima orang, yang artinya jika ia masuk menjadi enam orang. Ada Sasuke Uchiha, Temari, Shion, Shikamaru Nara, Juugo, dan Hinata Hyuuga itu sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kita bahas untuk minggu ini?" Shikamaru membuka suara. Hinata tahu cowok ini. Ia cowok pandai dengan IQ 200 yang berada di kelas 10-1 (Hinata berada di 10-3). Semester lalu, cowok ini mendapat peringkat 2 dalam rangking pararel dengan peringkat pertama diduduki oleh Hinata sendiri. Padahal nilai mereka sama. Alasannya, karena Shikamaru terlalu malas dan sering tertidur di kelas.

"Jika tak ada yang mau dibahas, aku ingin mengikuti klub yang lain," timpal Juugo. SHion mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Juugo. Sasuke dan Temari terlihat kesal, namun Sasuke hanya bekata,

"Sekalian saja tak usah datang."

Juugo dan Shion dan Shikamaru pamit terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sasuke, Temari serta Hinata.

"Emm… Hinata, kau kebagian piket hari Kamis, bareng dengan Sasuke," ucap Temari memecah keheningan. Jantung Hinata terbang sampai ke puncak tertinggi dari Olympus. Menjaga UKS dengan orang yang kita sukai? Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk singkat dalam usaha menjaga jantungnya agar tetap stabil. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke balas melihatnya dan mengangguk singkat. "M-Mohon bantunnya," kata Hinata pelan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Hari Kamis merupakan hari bahagia untuk Hinata. _Setiap _hari kamis merupakan hari yang paling ditunggunya. Hinata berjalan santai seraya berssenandung singkat dalam pejalanannya menuju UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, dia menarik napas singkat dan membuka pintu UKS.

"_K-Konnichi waa_," sapa Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di meja piket sambil membaca buku. Hinata menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaannya? Bukan kepalang senangnya. Dia menatap Sasuke sembunyi-sembunyi. Mengamati dalam diam paras tampan yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya.

Ia melihat buku yang Sasuke baca. "S-Sasuke-_senpai_ menyukai novel klasik?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca dan menatap Hinata.

"Begitulah. Memangya kau tak suka?" tanya Sasuke balik. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"A-Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai serial misteri klasik. Kayak Frankestein, Sherlock Holmes," jawab Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya penuh minat.

"Yah… Memang lebih menegangkan sih," gumam Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, novel klasik terlalu banyak bermonolog," ujar Hinata.

"Setuju."

Dan, mulailah mereka berdiskusi.

Minggu berikutnya Sasuke mengajari Hinata tentang Fluida (karena setelah istirahat Hinat ulangan Fisika).

"Oh! Aku ngerti sekarang," seru Hinata senang. Dia tertawa singkat dan bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam. "Ternyata tidak susah," ucapnya lagi.

"Yah… kalau diajar dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ memang ribet," kata Sasuke menyetujui. Hinata mengiyakan dengan antusias.

"S-Soalnya orangnya juga ribet sih," lanjut Hinata dan Sasuke tertawa kecil.

KRIINGG! KRIINGG!

Bel masuk membuat Hinata tersentak. "Ah… Sudah masuk rupanya," gumamnya sedikit malas. Malas karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, malas karena jika bel masuk berrti ulangan Fisika telah dimulai.

PUK!

Tangan kekar Sasuke mendarat di kepala Hinata dan mengacaknya singkat. "_Yosh, ganbatte ne_," kata Sasuke menyemangati Hinata.

Hinata mematung. Setelah tiga minggu ia dekat dengan Sasuke dan satu semester mengamatinya diam-diam, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dan menyemangatinya. "I-iya," jawab Hinata pelan. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan perutnya seolah ada beribu kupu-kupu siap terbang, namun belum terbang.

.

.

.

"Eh? Tak ada eskul?" tanya Hinata kecewa pada Jumat siang. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Tak ada yang datang juga, dan aku harus latihan sepakbola untuk pertandingan dua bulan depan," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha memaklumi dan Sasuke segera pergi ke lapangan sepakbola. Hinata mengamati punggung Sasuke menjauh menuju lapangan sepakbola, dan ia memegang dada kirinya, tempat jantung kecilnya bersemayam.

Ia lalu menuju ruang klub lukis tempat ia biasa men-stalk kakak kelasnya itu. Di hadapannya terdapt kanvas kosong yang siap untuk digambar.

Seperti biasa, dia menggambar sosok pujaan hatinya tersebut. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia melukis dengan perasaan campur aduk, perasaan tak menentu, dan perut seolah melilitnya. "Kh…"

Sebuah gambarpun jadi. Gambar yang sama selama satu semester ini. Hinata memandang gambar itu dengan sedu. Padahal begitu dekat, tapi kenapa masih tak sampai? Dia mendekat menuju gambar itu dan menempelkan keningnya pada kanvaas dan mulai terisak.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto seraya melakukan pemanasan bersama dengan timnya.

"Itu karena aku kebagian piket UKS bareng dengannya," jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, aku melihat kau mengajarinya juga," kata Naruto.

"Hn. Dan jelas mengajarinya lebih gampang dibanding mengajari otak udang sepertimu," balas Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Hinata? Sedang apa dia mencium kanvas?" pertanyaan Naruto membua Sasuke melihat kearah ruang lukis tempat dimana seorang gadis selalu berdiri disana selama satu semester.

Sasuke menghentikan pemanasannya. "Aku izin sebentar," katanya dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan kapten tim ataupun raungan marah pelatih, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang lukis.

.

.

.

_Daisuki!_

_Daisuki!_

_Daisuki!_

Hinata sudah bertekad, bahwa ia akan menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dan –

BRAK!

Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar pintu ruang lukis di buka secara kasar seperti itu. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi tegas yang terkesan marah. _Dia marah? Kenapa? Apa dia sudah tahu selama ini?_

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_senpai_… Ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan menyamarkan menjadi menggaruk pipi. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang lukis mendekati Hinata.

Lalu Hinata teringat lukisannya. "T-Tidak… Kau tak seharusnya…" cicit Hinata panic. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu tentang lukisan itu? Lalu ia merasa jijik pada Hinata karena selalu memata-matainya?

"Kau… Kenapa – " ucapannya terputus ketika melihat kanvas di sebelah Hinata. "Itu… Aku?" Dia melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk sambil meremas celemek gambarnya.

Dia memegang lengan Hinata meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa…?"

Suara Hinata seolah menguap dari kerongkongannya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan gemetar dan rasa takut. "A….Aku…. _Gomenasai_." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Hinata. Matanya terasa panas dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan Sasuke merasa jijik padanya dan meninggalkannnya. Seandainya itu terjadi, Hinata sudah siap. Dia merasa dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun, gerakan Sasuke sama sekali tak diprediksi oleh Hinata. Dia menarik Hinata mendekat dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka bertemu. Otak Hinata meleleh detik itu juga.

Sasuke melepaskan Hinata sebentar dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya beterbangan. Mereka berciuman mesra dan dalam, sampai paru-paru mereka menuntuk diberi oksigen lagi baru mereka melepaskan ciuman.

Hinata masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan gemetar. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya sudah meledak sedari tadi berganti dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Maaf…" gumam Sasuke lirih. Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat semangatnya dan harapannya anjlok ke dasar Tartarus paling dalam, paling gelap dan paling menyakitkan.

"U-Untuk apa?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dia sudah menerka jawaban-jawaban paling mengerikan yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi itu salahmu juga!" seru Sasuke jengkel secara tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap bingung perubahan suasana Sasuke yang drastic itu.

"E-Eh?"

"Melukis seperti itu! Aku jadi tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama!" ujar Sasuke dengan semburat kemerahan di sekitar pipinya. Hinata hanya tertegun mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"K-Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Sejak tiga minggu lalu," jawab Sasuke jujur. Hinata merasa wajahnya sudah setara dengan kepiting rebus yang diwarnai oleh pewarna merah yang paling merah. Ia mau pingsan sekarang.

"K-Kalau sudah t-tahu, kenapa s-senpai tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Hinata menahan malu dan kesal. Sasuke terkekeh singkat.

"Hanya ingin melihat sampai mana kau akan berjuang. Tapi ternyata aku juga tak tahan lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"D-Dasar…" keluh Hinata pelan. Sasuke kembali mengacak rambut Hinata sambi tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menatap kanvas berisi lukisan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu belum selesai kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Lukisannya." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah… S-Sebenarnya sih – "

"Selesaikan."

"_Nani_?"

"Selesaikan."

"_H-Ha'i_."

Hinata mulai melukis kembali. Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam. Rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan laut malam sangat kontras dengan warna matanya yang sewarna dengan Dewi Kesenian. Wangi vanilla yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang jika satu ruangan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke sudah mengamatinya. Sudah mengamatinya sedari awal. Ia sudah tahu dari awal gadis itu selalu berada di ruang lukis, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam rangking pararel, dan Sasuke sudah jatuh hati padanya sedari lama.

"Fuh…"

"A-Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, jika lukisan itu sudah jadi, kuanggap sebagai perjuanganmu mendapatkanku," ujar Sasuke percaya diri. Hinata hanya tertawa lembut mendengarnya.

"_And you must look forward to it_."

**OWARI**

**Hi!**

**Jadi, Audry balik lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus dengan alasan belajar. **

**Audry mau minta maaf gara-gara lama banget hiatusnya (kayak ada yang peduli)…**

**Tapi, karena nilai gak boleh turun di raport, jadi harus belajar mati-matian supaya nilai stabil atau naik. **

**Untuk sementara Audry lagi demen bikin oneshot, but! Yg berchapter akan tetap dilanjutin kok.**

**Maaf ya, kalau Sasuke sama Hinata dibuat sangat OOC seperti ini. **

**Jujur aja, aku rada gak bisa kalo bikin orang yang jarang ngomong. **

**Pertama, Audry itu orangnya cerewet. Kelewat cerewet. Yang kedua... Yh... cuma gak bisa aja...**

**Last word…**

**RnR Please…**


End file.
